How to save a life
by coobearrocks
Summary: I wanted to help her, but how can I if she won't even give me the chance to? AkuNami
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, I hate you so much!" She yelled at me, in the middle of our school's hall, everyone looked at us as she ran off crying.

Now, I knew she couldn't stand me, but never once before had she told me she hated me.

Plus I'd never done anything to her today.

I stood there, green eyes wide in shock, watching as she ran off like everybody else.

"Namine!" I called after her, but she was already gone. What had I done?

That had been a week earlier, I was now on my walk to her house, My hands in my denim-jacket-pockets.

Underneath I had on a red Panthers-Jersey, my schools team mascot, old blue jeans, and some old converse.

It was the beginning of Fall, trees were turning yellows, reds, and oranges, there was also a chilly breeze out.

I didn't know why, but I'd felt something went wrong, she hadn't been at school since our little 'discussion' and I felt it was all my fault.

"I wonder if she really hates me…" I spoke to myself.

A couple minutes later I stood outside of her house, and she apparently lived in a bad neighborhood.

I got her address from our friend Roxas.

I hesitated to leave as I got to her driveway.

Her house was about two stories tall from looks, the roof was missing it's navy-purple shingles, the white body of the house was falling apart, one of the windows had a huge crack in it and the door looked as if it would fall off at any given time, the cement porch was falling apart and the garden was dead, there lawn was over grown, The mailbox was poorly built and crooked, and there fence was old and needed a paintjob.

I decided to walk up anyways, careful not to trip or fall.

When I got to the porch I banged loudly on the door 3 times before I got a reply.

There stood Namine Akata, any exposed skin cut and bruised, her clothes were ripped and had holes in them, her longish blond hair was knotted in a messy pony-tale and she was crying.

My eyes widened at the sight of her and she wiped her tears with her arm.

"What the hell do you want, Ouhtorai?" She asked arms crossed.


	2. breakouts and beer

Disclaimer: Sorry I've been having writers block for all those who care, and I couldn't get any ideas.

"Well?" She snapped.

It wasn't that loud, but loud enough to make me lose my train of thought.

"Namine…" I trailed off examining her with my green eyes.

I didn't know what to say.

"Why in Hades-hell are you here?" She whispered. "Isn't it enough to torment me at school?" She continued, sounding close to tears.

We'd had our share of fights, but torment?

We'd never gone that far.

"What are you talking about?" I blurted out without my own consent.

She glared up at me.

Her blue eyes looked fierce for someone who looked frailer than ever.

She laughed at my confused look to cover up her own.

"You damn well know."

Now I was a little pissed.

"No, no I don't fucking know, what the hell did I do Akata?"

But I couldn't trail the pieces together.

"Every fucking thing!" She yelled with the same tone I had used a moment ago.

"No, what did I do?" I yelled at her.

"Ugh!" She yelled flailing her swollen arms.

I took a breath to calm myself down, she mimicked and crossed her arms again.

It was getting dark out.

"Get out of here Ouhtorai, and don't come back." She said after several moments.

"Or what?" I asked sarcastically.

"You wanna die?" She asks seriously as she gazed into the horizon.

Namine's POV 3 hours later.

It was late, Luke was home.

He had a bunch of his gang and their whores over.

No joke.

I was sitting on his lap, watching him take a swig of Vodka as he held his cigar in his other hand.

His dirty-blond-hair was more unruly than usual, and he was dressed as a classic pimp.

This wasn't the Luke I fell in love with.

They were playing poker and tonight was worse than usual.

I knew he'd get wasted again.

Today was hell for me.

I'd been beaten five times harshly and that douche-of-a-pyromaniac-Axel just had to make it worse.

I also knew that it'd be worse later, that his friends would help him like they always did.

I had to escape.

That would be he only way.

I was a bird trapped in a cage, waiting for the day I would be free, or die trying.

"Hey, imma go take a piss." I said getting up.

"Hurry your Anorexic-ass up." He said, calling a slut over to be on his lap.

I am not a slut, we clear?

She giggled as he pulled his hands up under her revealing dress and panties.

Ew.

I turned around and rolled my eyes, two guys slapping my ass on the way out.

Perverts.

We had a bathroom in the room we shared, he didn't like me having my own, and so I shut and locked the bedroom door, going into the bathroom.

I'd planned this for so long.

I took out an empty shampoo bottle I'd previously filled with water and hid under the bed, putting it in between the toilet seat and lid, after opening it, letting the water squeeze out gently.

Shutting and quietly locking the bathroom door, I headed back into our room, grabbing the small denim bag I'd previously packed, over my shoulder, and quietly jumping out the window, running into the dork forest behind the house.

Hopefully he wouldn't notice.


	3. Twisted

Disclaimer: Only own my oc's and the story.

Axel's POV

I was driving home from the movies, it was around eleven at night.

It was cold as hell in ice and as dark as a hole 350 feet under.

The car was a Volvo, beaten and old.

But as I slowed down to make a turn, my headlight caught something.

A bag…

No…

Namine's denim backpack.

I jerked the car to a stop, pulling over on the side of the road.

I grabbed a flashlight from the emergency kit in the dashboard, before climbing out of the car, and out in to the freezing night.

I picked up the bag, it was definitely hers.

And it was covered in fresh blood.

My eyes widened in shock and terror.

"Namine!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Namine Shiori Akata!"

I kept yelling as I descended into the woods on the road side.

Nice and thick, an array of complications.

And it led to the backyard of the Akata household.

Time slowed and it seemed to drag on for hours.

At every sound I looked.

At everyplace I checked.

"Namine!" I yelled once more.

I kept walking, shining my light.

After a bit I came across a clearing of hollow trees.

Everything was dead.

There was a moaning sound at first I thought was the wind.

"Ring around the rosies…"

My eyes widened as the sound grew closer.

I turned around meeting nothing.

"Pocket full of hosies…"

I stepped back and ran into a tree, tripping on something, hitting the tree.

I looked down.

It was a leg… a pale, blood clad leg.

"Ashes ashes."

It was burned, that was clear.

"They all fall DOWN!"

Axel got hit in the back of the head with a branch.

"Ugh." He groaned.

The flashlight landed right beside him, rolling in circles, before coming to a stop.

And he gasped at what he saw.

In the hollow tree trunk there had been an opening.

It was small, but not small enough to bury a small girl in there.

Namine Akata lay there, bloodied everywhere, a complete wreck, and you could barley tell was breathing.

She was knocked out and from what Axel saw had no clothes on.

He looked up to see who'd hit him, nobody was there.

He crawled to his knees, before hearing the echo's of psychopathic laughter.

And it was close….


End file.
